


刺激猎手

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 存文，魔物x男精，人外 触手 产卵
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 37





	刺激猎手

精灵醒来的时候发现自己光着上半身在一个不足两平米的狭窄隔间，这样的地方对于精灵族的身形来说确实太委屈了。这个隔间里没有照明用具，也没有光线透进来。精灵动过要不要强拆了这个隔间的念头，但是他的手脚全部被绑住，整个人又被塞进这个勉强的空间里，能动一下都实在困难。

不过精灵虽然不明白自己身在何处，对于目前这种状况却不意外。他那糟糕的性格在外头不知得罪了多少人，被暗算寻仇也不是第一次了。不过最后想要使手段的人大多偷鸡不成蚀把米，精灵对自己的实力颇有自信。

精灵探查自身状况引发的动静引起了外面人的注意。有人敲了敲门板，“哟，醒了？”

门被拉开了，一下子涌入的光太过刺眼，精灵反射性闭上眼睛。然后他被拽着头发拖出隔间，闷在那里面导致他灰色的皮肤上蒙了一层薄汗。有人伸手摸他的胸部，拉扯他的乳环和脐环，还有几个人凑过来舔他身上的汗。

找几个人轮奸他？这可真没创意。精灵不免在心中嗤笑寻仇的人未免太不了解他。待确信眼睛已经适应，他缓缓睁开双目，流露出旖旎的金色眼波。面前在猥亵他的是几个陌生男人，于是精灵发出了邀请，“不插进来么？”

“操，果真是婊子，不过呢接下来和你玩的可不是我们几个。”为首的男人站起身拍了拍手，“比起千人骑万人操的肉便器……”男人上下打量精灵一番，“还是金币更好啊。”

男人命手下拿来一管针剂给精灵注射，似乎没有催情作用，只是单纯的使人肌肉松弛。然后他们解开精灵的束缚，给他套上项圈，再把他的下半身也扒光。他们注意到精灵有些显眼的尺寸，伸出手指弹了一下他的阴茎，“你不觉得这个长度长在你身上有点浪费吗？”

精灵眯了眯眼，“我可以用它操的你叫我爹，只不过你这张脸我真的硬不起来。”

男人并没有生气，只是耸了耸肩，“你要是给我个几千万的，我叫你祖宗都行啊。不过但愿你对接下来的对象硬的起来。”

他牵着精灵往一个黑暗狭窄的通道走，因为四肢无力，精灵只得半是爬半是拖行的往前进。过了一会，男人在一块布前停下了，和布另一侧的人小声交谈，看来这里就是目的地。过了一会一个穿着燕尾服的侍者撩开布走过来，从男人手中接过了牵精灵的链条。

精灵被带过去，发现这是一个小舞台。观众席上坐着十来个人，都是和他做过的熟面孔，而且他都得罪过。中间的人想必就是这次报复行动的带头者，那是一个政治家的儿子，在打架输给自己以后还被自己当众操的肛裂。

精灵不禁露出了嘲笑。对方想发作，但是忍住了。他拍手示意侍者把精灵的玩伴请上来。

侍者推着一个平板车，上面放着一个用黑布罩住的铁笼子。还未靠近，那笼子里发出的腥臭气味就让精灵皱了眉头。侍者掀开布，露出了笼子里的家伙。

那根本不是想象中什么得了传染病浑身脓包的流浪汉，而是一只从未见过的魔物。那东西看着像一堆奇形怪状的肉块，身上有许多眼睛，但是是闭上的，看着像是在睡觉。精灵不由得要敬佩这帮变态的权贵为了恶心他竟然如此下血本。

那侍者走到精灵身后，掏出一个装着透明液体的小瓶子。他拔出瓶塞，把那里面的东西全浇在精灵身上，然后打开笼子门离开了。

精灵抽动鼻子，身上的液体没有什么气味，稍微有点黏。然而那魔物身上的眼睛突然全部睁开了。那些黑漆漆的眼珠子转来转去，然后把目光锁定在精灵身上。魔物表现的好像很兴奋，它蠕动起来，体型开始膨胀，感觉像是从缩起来的状态向外舒展。

那东西脑袋不太好使，它忘记在体型稍小的时候从笼子出来，现在的它已经无法从笼门通行，被卡在里面，但是这并不妨碍它对精灵表现出热情的态度。精灵厌恶的皱了皱眉，“那液体是什么？”

“是这种怪物的雌性在发情期分泌的液体，里面含有它们物种才能感知到的信息素。”那政治家的儿子不紧不慢的解说，“这种肉食性怪物凶的很，能轻松撕碎身强力壮的冒险者。但是发情期的时候很温顺，没有什么攻击力，会把自己所有的能量用在交配和繁衍……你就好好陪陪它吧，哈哈。”

精灵感觉身上的力气恢复了一点，思考着如何逃脱。他后退的动作让魔物不满，从臃肿的身体下面突然伸出好几根粗壮有力的红色触手，牢牢缠住精灵的腿。

这下糟了。精灵发现要用力量与这些触手抗衡根本不可能。他被魔物拖了过去，那些因为发情躁动不安的触手在他身体寻找一个可以进去的洞。察觉到猎物好像有抗拒的意思，魔物不太满意，愤怒的用触手拍打地面。那庞大的身躯竟然破坏了铁牢笼，精灵可以想见这凶暴的怪物如何撕碎人类。

魔物获得了自由，终于可以好好驯服精灵。它用那些粗壮的触手束缚住精灵的四肢，然后伸出一些较为纤细的触手，它们更加灵活，同样具有很强的韧性。它们盘在精灵的身体上按摩爬行，本就淫乱的身体很快就起了反应。一根触手注意到了精灵勃起的阴茎，于是殷勤的贴来上来，圆润的顶端拨弄着流水的龟头。

精灵不得不承认这些触手把他弄得很舒服，比很多干过他的男人技术好多了。就在他有一搭没一搭的想着时，魔物决定不再给他游刃有余的机会。那正在拨弄阴茎的温柔触手突然顶端裂开，露出里面十分细小的触须，上面还长着一些圆球状的小疙瘩。精灵还未来得及对这变化做出反应，一根小触须就刺进了他的尿道。

精灵发出了叫声。触须比外表看起来的硬，上面的疙瘩更是让人难受。触须快速抽插的同时还在涨大，加上缠在阴茎外侧的触手，内外同时的挤压让精灵一下子额头冒汗，软了身子。他的阴茎充血却无法释放，尿道在触须的调教下逐渐有了酸麻的感觉。这时又有两根触手贴上精灵的胸部，那两根触手的前端形状有点像花朵，但是花心部分却是长着锯齿的小口，还往外滴着黏液。那两根触手的小口咬住了精灵的乳头，穿了乳环的那一边能感觉到乳肉被夹在锯齿和环中间。那两个小东西先是吸吮了一会乳头，然后开始用力往两边拉扯，精灵的乳头被拉的变形。在剧烈的疼痛和快感作用下，他潮吹了，喷射出许多精液和尿液。

“我的天，他真的被这恶心的怪物操高潮了！”观众席上的人们惊叹着，然后纷纷骂他是给怪物卖身的妓女、精液马桶之类的。有些沉醉于触手的精灵意识到他还在被人围观，这是一场他被魔物强奸的性交表演，不由得兴奋了。精灵主动用自己的屁股去蹭那些触手，把屁股洞里流出来的体液全蹭上去，好让怪物知道他已经急不可耐。

魔物自然注意到了，但只是用触手扒开他的屁股洞并且固定住臀部，没有急于插入。它蠕动了一下，缓缓露出了接下来要疼爱精灵的肉棒。

魔物的肉棒散发着剧烈的腥臭味，尺寸相当惊人。表面分布着凸起的血管还有肉疙瘩，让它的外表看起来更加狰狞。那东西正在活动，感觉不像魔物的性器官，倒像本身是一个独立的活物。

进入的过程出乎意料的顺利。魔物插入的力道很凶猛，而精灵也很积极的迎合它。在魔物的鸡巴彻底填满精灵的瞬间，他自己的阴茎也因为过多的快感坏掉了，他的阴茎在疯狂的往外喷射一堆乱七八糟的液体后疲软下来，龟头挂着不明液体，茎身还在抽搐着。

现在精灵只能用屁穴往外喷水了。他不知足的扭腰，好让魔物鸡巴上的青筋和凸起蹂躏自己那浪荡肠道的每一处。他自己坐在肉棒上反复套弄，用丰富的性爱技巧讨好那根肉棒。肉棒很大，把精灵的肚子都撑出一个鸡巴的轮廓，精灵起身的时候肚子瘪下去，坐下的时候鸡巴的轮廓又被挤出来。因为鸡巴直接长在魔物的身体上，不能像触手那样灵活运动，精灵就像这样自己套弄，这让他很像一个为丈夫考虑的贴心妻子。

但很快他就不能这样发骚了。魔物把触手挤进了他那个滑腻的屁股洞，那些灵活的触手在里面翻搅探索，精灵觉得自己的内脏都要变成敏感点了。他很快失去了力气任魔物玩弄，精灵上半身瘫了下去，被两根还咬着乳头的触手吊在半空，乳头被拉的更长了，几乎要被扯断，让人怀疑还有没有恢复原状的可能。

精灵流着口水，含糊不清的喊着再多插进来一点，在他浪叫了好一会后，一根粗壮的触手堵住了他的嘴，侵入他的食道，一路捅进胃袋里。胃袋也被侵犯的精灵爽的翻了白眼，他全身里外每一个角落，连内脏都被魔物强奸了个遍，他前后都已经彻底失禁，往外流着体液抽搐，整个人都要化成一滩淫水。

魔物收回了触手把他放下来，精灵的乳头被拉长不少，软软的垂在胸脯上。鸡巴被抽走的时候精灵因为肉穴空虚难受的扭动了一下，但很快魔物就用新的东西来满足这个被鸡巴征服的贱货。

那是一个管状物体，粗细和魔物的阴茎差不多。插进去以后也不像肉棒那样积极，安静的蛰伏在里面，轻轻颤动着。过了一会那东西开始蠕动，精灵感觉到管子里面好像有什么东西正在被排出。随后一个温热带有弹性的东西被管子吐在精灵肚子里，似乎是一个卵。

那魔物把精灵作为繁育后代的苗床，在排出第一个卵以后，剩下的就急速灌进了精灵的身体，他的肚子肉眼可见的涨大起来，可以清晰的看见很多魔物卵在里面的形状。观众们激动的鼓起掌，他们大概没想到还能看见精灵给怪物生孩子这样精彩的场面。魔物卵被灌进来的时候精灵只觉得肚子热的厉害，滑腻的卵在肚子里滑动，本身也不安分的颤抖，大概为找到了合适的母体而喜悦。肉管子拔走的时候精灵的肚子已经装不下更多的卵了，他肚子高高隆起，像怀胎十月的孕妇。

魔物在排卵完毕后体型逐渐缩回最开始的大小，闭上眼睛一动不动，再次进入休眠模式，看来它已经耗尽了全部体力。

观众们不在忌惮，他们上台靠近精灵，有几个被他身上腥臭的气息熏的退了回去。但也有人把脚踩在他的鸡巴和肚子上。精灵发出了呻吟，本身被注入卵的时候他就高潮了几次，他险些绷不住肉穴喷出几个卵。

有人拿来了鞭子抽打精灵的肚子，说他这个淫妇应该和肚子里的小怪物一起被火烧死。鞭打让他差点把一颗卵排出体外，那卵都冒出头了，被人笑嘻嘻的塞了回去，让他好好保护自己的孩子。精灵努力让肚子里的卵别因为自己高潮被喷的满地都是，这样一来他的注意力全在肚子里，总感觉里面更热了，被卵挤得十分酥麻。

精灵身体分泌的激素催化了卵的熟成。他明显感觉到卵不安分起来，他尖叫着要生出来了，然后排出几个裹着粘稠体液的淡黄色半透明魔物卵。精灵在排卵的时候又高潮了，他因为用屁股生产得到了快感，最后瘫倒在地上双腿大张往外喷射那些魔物的后代，直到穴肉都翻了出来。

男人们好奇的看着那些卵，想看看精灵到底生出什么样的东西。过了一会里面的小东西就挣破卵壳爬了出来，它们和自己的父亲一样是丑陋的肉块，长着细小的触手，外形看起来有点像蜘蛛。

“嘿，看看你的怪物孩子，多有精神，”男人们拽起精灵的头发让他看看那些满地乱爬的小怪物，“你是不是应该抱抱他们，给他们唱首摇篮曲？”

男人们哄笑起来，这时魔物们爬了过来。

“它们想喝妈妈的奶呢。”屋子里爆发出更大的笑声。

精灵看着那些魔物，突然勾唇笑了。

“是啊，它们确实很活泼。”

他想起了男人们之前的介绍，肉食性，只有发情期会温顺，没错吧？

“啊！这东西居然咬我！”“不，别过来！”“救命啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

刚出生的魔物们顺从本能寻求食物，男人们无疑是最好的食材，它们当然不会攻击自己的母亲，于是对着男人们大快朵颐起来。

人类的惨叫很快消失了，屋子里只剩下让人头皮发麻发咀嚼声。精灵已经恢复了体力，他站起身子往出口走，也不在意屁股洞一路滴滴答答的。他在离开舞台前回头看了一眼休眠的魔物。

“再会啦，孩子他爸。”

他今晚还有约要赴呢。

end


End file.
